


red checkered flannel

by americananirvana



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, More Fluff, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, i still dont know what the fuck is going on, im still too tired for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americananirvana/pseuds/americananirvana
Summary: in which phil can't take his eyes off dan when he's in the red flannel of his.





	

**Author's Note:**

> whoa??? blue button up got a lot more attention than i expected omg thank you so much??? anyhow, this is kind of a sequel but i guess its a stand alone too?? have fun <33

who knew that bright red would look so good with brown hair?

phil lester is definitely noticing that. his boyfriend is curled up on the couch, dimples pressed into his cheeks as he looks at his laptop.

this would be normal, but dan howell is wearing a red checkered flannel and black gauge earrings and god, phil could swear that dan came straight out of a magazine.  
or from hell, because holy shit does he look hot.

after waking up late, dan was too lazy to find matching socks so he's wearing one penguin sock and one green sock with a unrecognizable pattern, which phil can't help but laugh at.

the socks disappear into baggy black sweatpants, which dan had stolen from him years ago.

and when the younger man actually giggles, and tilts his head back in amusement, his neck is showing and bare and phil suddenly feels devoid of warmth and physical contact.

gently closing the cat decorated laptop and pushing it to the side, phil pulls the blanket tighter around himself and collaspes next to dan, nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

dan flinches away from the contact, but lets out a breathy laugh anyway.

"you look really good in that flannel." phil mumbles softly.

dan doesn't respond, just gently kisses phil's forehead.

phil still can't focus, because dan's sleeves are pulled up and the red is contrasting so prettily against his freckled skin.

he can't resist pulling dan into a chaste kiss, mumbling an "i love you," into his lips.

"i love you more."

and maybe phil isn't too sure about that, but that doesn't matter.

dan matters.

comfort. security. home.

this all goes back to a red checkered flannel.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading !! seeing the kudos and comment numbers go up is so nice, so if you feel like it please leave one below. have a great day !!


End file.
